


Don't You Dare Laugh!

by Ithildin



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cows, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, First Death, Gangsters, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter is supposed to be the best medicine, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Laugh!

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a little cleanup on my computer, and came across these two drabbles I wrote back in 2007. They're a followup to my story 'By My Side, You'll Never Be', and having just reread it, I figured I'd post them here.

It's been a long time since I did a lunch hour drabble, so I thought I'd rectify that. A little bit of Annabeth and just why she hates cows so much. In case you were wondering. Well, I was [g]

Don't You Dare Laugh!

Methos traced the jagged scar that ran just under her right shoulder blade, to its end above her last rib, the feel of his cool fingertips making her shiver.

Rolling over, she said, “A cow kicked me into a barbed wire fence.” She grimaced. “I hate cows!”

He smothered a grin. “A cow didn’t cause your first death, did it?”

“No! And that’s not nearly as funny as you think it is,” Annabeth told him frostily. "It almost did! Spending the rest of my days as a fourteen year old…”

“Then what did?”

“You’ll laugh.” She pouted

“I wouldn’t!”

“Liar!”

End  
\- - - - - - - - -

Don't You Dare Laugh! II

“Bullets.”

“Bullets? Was there some sort of firearm involved, or just bullets?” Methos asked wryly.

Annabeth punched his shoulder. “Chicago, 1924, gunned down at a speakeasy, okay?”

“Gangster’s moll, hmm?”

Sighing, she pushed herself up, sitting against the headboard. “Taking out the garbage.”

“Such a delightful gangster euphemism.”

“No, I was taking out the damn garbage! Sometimes I served drinks, but mostly I was the cleaning woman after closing. “

“So you took out the garbage and…?”

“Walked right into the middle of a gangland shootout.”

His laughter could be heard through the pillow as she tried to smother him.

End


End file.
